The Night the World Began Again Revised
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: An introspective of Matt the night he died in Japan.  Re-posted and revised


The Night the World Began again ~Refined edition~

(Represents the present)

[Represents the past]

(I did not know what to expect this night in Japan and honestly, I did not want to be here. Could that explain this sudden fear that came over me? What led me to be here this fateful night?)

[I was just a rebellious youth at the Orphanage/Institution known as Wammy's House and I was cool with that. I had my adopted brother and closest best friend with me. Things were going great until the one person my friend idolized, scratch that, worshipped was killed while working overseas. Perhaps I should have been a lot more affected than I was back then, but I'd never even met the guy. He was L, the greatest detective in the world, and he was no more. My friend and one other had been in the running to succeed him should something like this happen. Regrettably, it happened too soon and my friend decided he would go off on his own and try to catch the one who took his life. I wanted to go with him, but he stopped me. My ambition would not be denied and it inevitably came down to a fist fight to separate us as brothers, as friends.]

(I glanced at the digital clock one more time, fidgeting with the steering wheel and clenching it so tightly that my knuckles were probably white underneath. Timing was crucial if this plan was going to go off without a hitch. I reached into my pocket and pulled free a cigarette from its casing and lit up, inhaling the blessed poisons and letting out a puff of smoke. It only hit me then that he was right…neither of us would make it out of this alive. He only predicted a 50% chance survival rate for one of us. I don't deal in chance if it is not in his or my favor.)

[I remember crying myself to sleep for one month straight, mourning the loss of no longer having a friend to tell jokes and pull pranks with. It was hard letting him go and accepting the fact that I may never see him again.]

(Glancing one more time at the clock, I released a breath I had been holding. My eyes became focused. I only had 2 bleeding smoke bombs and serious doubts that this would work. Cursing under my breath, I pressed the gas pedal down hard and sped ahead.)

[I left Wammy's two years later. I had grown sick and tired of the monotony and by that time, I was old enough to begin a life of my own. I had long since forgotten my old companion and was content to try get the ball rolling. I had been secretly siphoning funds into a separate bank account and generated a few fake ID's. With these in hand, I was ready to face the world and I would do it in as much style possible.]

(The explosion send the crowd scattering, I peeled out of there, several of the guards began to pursue me, taking the majority away from my friend. My car wheels screamed in protest as I made several blind turns as I led the guards off on a wild goose chase. The GPS was ignored in favor of my photographic memory as I drove at a high speed away from these security guards. The extra week of planning had done well to work in our favor.)

[My friend located me a year into my absence from Wammy's, and he was definitely not the same person I'd grown up with all those years ago. He'd gotten himself involved with a crime syndicate and worked his way to the top, securing his name by execution and decapitation by another mafia leader. His appearance had changed dramatically as well. Gone was the black cotton and impeccably neat hair, that was replaced by black leather, ragged, but still neat hair and most disturbing and haunting, a massive scar on the left side of his face. The scar did not seem to bother him much, in fact, I could go as far as to say that he wore it with a weird sort of pride that I could not describe. He told me that his base was invaded by the Japanese police, cornered and left with no choice but to destroy the building. I did not question him how in the world he'd managed to patch himself up, what bothered me most was why he chose now of all times to come back into my life.]

(I rounded a corner, nearly flipping the car over in the process. I looked back and saw that I was losing the rest of the guards and smirked. That faded when some headlights flashed on in front of me. I slammed on the brakes, turning sharply and rotating 360 degrees before coming to a complete stop. The other vehicles and boxed me in. I was trapped.)

[I helped my friend with the task of tracking down this mysterious killer that lived in Japan. Apparently he was in a race with the other successor to bring this person to justice, dead or alive. The other successor had formed a team in New York whose specific goal in mind was to bring down the same killer we'd been tracking. I know he'd been to New York at least 2 times, but he did not get into specifics and I did not question him. I assumed their relationship was not the best as he'd talk about him with so much resentment and hate. It was a call that came from one of the others team members that something had clicked in him and he'd balled his fists. It was no doubt metaphorical salt being rubbed into old wounds, but he'd agreed to do this one thing. His entire demeanor changed then.]

(I sat there with a glare on my face. How in the world did it come to this? I was outnumbered, unarmed except for my pistol stashed away safely and a smoke gun I'd carelessly forgot to re-load. I scoffed and exited the vehicle, remembering to play it cool like I'd been told. I was told to talk reasonably and make light of the situation. Unfortunately they were not buying it and opened fire. I never got to register pain before my world faded into black.)

[My friend was convinced that this was the final act for redemption. Redemption? Ha! We were hardly saints and I knew that from the moment I got involved. I told him that there was always another way out. I told him that we could just leave everything to the other successor, but my friend was adamant. I told him I wanted no more part in his plan, but then he told me I regret ever falling for. Then again…I was always loyal to him, wasn't I?]

THE END

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating you guys! I've been distracted with my art projects and with college. Both are effectively taking away all my time. I am trying to get back into completing "Toxic", but the virus that ate my last 2 chapters left me feeling incredibly discouraged. I will try to update when I complete my re-writes. Thanks for your patience and understanding :)


End file.
